


You Can Stay If You Want

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian ponders Jim's sleeping habits. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay If You Want

Sebastian Moran quietly thumbed through one of his favorite books as Jim took a nap in their room. Usually he would've checked up on him by now since Jim was notorious for not actually doing as he was told. (Big surprise there for the Head of all criminal activity in England). But Jim needed sleep. He hadn't slept for nearly a week since he'd come home, claiming he had a lot of work to do, but Sebastian knew better. He knew that Jim suffered from insomnia and nightmares from the Fall plagued his dreams. He usually woke up screaming, shivering as he woke up alone - Sebastian grimaced and set aside his book before walking to their room, nervous thoughts plaguing his head. He slammed the door open, only to discover a lightly sleeping Jim. He faltered at the peaceful look on his face and tried to retreat out of the room without Jim's detection. "Sebby?" Jim's hoarse, exhausted voice whispered and Sebastian cursed silently.

"Sorry I woke you, Jim." Sebastian murmured, noting how Jim called him his nickname and guessing he was able to call Jim by his name.

"It's okay." Jim yawned and stretched a bit before blinking at him drowsily. "You can stay if you want to."

"Um . . . You sure?" Sebastian stuttered as he saw Jim's gaze turn questioning. "I mean, it's just that . . ." He glanced at the clock. "I have a job! And -"

"Sebastian." Jim's tired voice was still full of authority and he cringed. "Lay down next to me." Seb sighed before doing as he was told. As he laid next to him, Jim burrowed close to him drowsily and yawned cutely, causing Sebastian to smile at him tenderly before hesitantly kissing his forehead. When Jim didn't react, his smile grew a little bigger and he hugged Jim closer to him. "Love you, Sebby." Jim murmured before nuzzling Sebastian's neck and falling asleep.

"Love you too, Jim." Sebastian murmured, his own eyelids drooping before he finally fell victim to sleep's siren call as well.


End file.
